villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
M.U.T.O.
The Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, more commonly and simply referred to as M.U.T.O.s are the sole primary antagonists of the 2014 60th Anniversary Godzilla reboot movie, Godzilla. The Female M.U.T.O. is the true main antagonist, while the Male M.U.T.O. is the direct secondary antagonist. This said, they are both ultimately anti-villains, as they are not malicious organisms and are burdened solely with the survival of their species, even if it would result in the extinction of Humanity. They are giant prehistoric parasitic creatures of unexplained origin and are ancient parasites that come from the same era and ecosystem as Godzilla. Much like him, the M.U.T.O. feed off of radiation. However, unlike the surviving Godzilla, who adapted to live at the bottom of the ocean and feed off the planet's natural radiation, the M.U.T.O. are actively drawn to sources of man-made radiation such as nuclear warheads and chemical weaponry. They were motion captured by Matt Cross and Lee Ross. History Godzilla The M.U.T.O.s were discovered in the Philippines in 1999 after a mining operation drilled into a cave containing two pods containing the M.U.T.O.s, one of which had already hatched. The newly hatched male M.U.T.O, who had hatched after being disturbed by the cave collapsing, burrowed its way to the Janjira nuclear power plant in Japan, where it caused the plant to collapse from underneath, killing Sandra Brody and several other workers, and causing the entire are to be evacuated because of radiation leaking from the plant. This was the work of the recently hatched male M.U.T.O., who was looking for a source of radiation that would be able to grow and sustain it while it entered hibernation. Despite the destruction of the plant, the M.U.T.O. linked itself to the radiation hot spot and entered a cocoon-like state, absorbing all the radiation from the surrounding area. The second pod containing the female M.U.T.O was taken by the Americans to the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Depository in Nevada. 15 years later, the male M.U.T.O. finally emerged from its cocoon and let out a mating cry for its female counterpart. It laid waste to the power plant once again, killing dozens including Joe Brody before sprouting its wings and taking off. It later appeared in Hawaii, where it faced Godzilla but fled after a short battle. Meanwhile, the female M.U.T.O. hatched as well and broke out of the mountain it was contained in, and began to make its way through Las Vegas, Nevada. Both the winged and eight-legged M.U.T.O. arrived to fight Godzilla in San Francisco, California, after the M.U.T.O.s were lured there with a nuclear bomb, and Godzilla, in turn, was lured there by the M.U.T.O.s. In the following hours, after setting up their nest and using the bomb to feed their eggs, both M.U.T.O.s were able to overpower and mercilessly pummel Godzilla. Ford Brody managed to destroy the M.U.T.O. eggs, which drew the rage of the female M.U.T.O. onto him and away from Godzilla. Godzilla then rised back up and attacked the female with his atomic breath, but before he can finish her off, the male attacked Godzilla once more. The two battled until Godzilla killed the male by smashing it into a building with his tail and impaling it, but by then, the female had already fled to chase after the bomb. Ford's team was slaughtered by the M.U.T.O., leaving Ford alone to try and get the bomb out to sea where it can explode safely. Despite this, the M.U.T.O. was easily able to catch up, both seeking a new source of radiation and knowing Brody was the one that destroyed her nest. Before she could destroy the boat and kill Brody though, Godzilla re-emerged and killed the eight-legged M.U.T.O. by holding her mouth open and firing his atomic breath into her throat, causing her neck to explode, Godzilla dropped her head into the ocean, and falled onto some destroyed buildings, exhausted, before regaining enough strength to return to sea. Personality As individuals, the M.U.T.O.s aren't given much character construction. Being prehistoric parasites, their sole goals revolve around consuming radiation, reproduction and survival. The male, being the first member to be encountered, is described as young, growing, looking for food before meeting with the female, so he consumes radiation to gain strength. When he encounters Godzilla for the first time, he reacts with hostility and becomes defensive, attacking him whenever an opportunity becomes available and evading when possible. The female, once the male had matured enough, awakened from her dormancy and traversed through Las Vegas and other environments to meet with the male, who brought with him a nuclear warhead as a sign of courtship for their eggs to feed upon. She seemed to exhibit pain when laying her eggs in the M.U.T.O. nest in San Francisco, and became hostile and defensive when Godzilla appeared and fought with him alongside the male M.U.T.O. to defend their nest. As a team, they are powerful and able to best Godzilla with their combined strength. If nothing had distracted them from fighting Godzilla in San Francisco, they may have killed him. When they noticed their nest had been destroyed, the female exhibited a sense of loss over the demise of her eggs and then anger, but how much of this sense of loss is debatable, as she became angry and looked at Ford Brody, possibly marking him as the one responsible, but was unable to take action when Godzilla used his atomic breath on her, knocking her out. The male attacked Godzilla just before he could attack the female again, showing a protectiveness for her, even willing to risk his own life for her until she recovered. Origins The M.U.T.O. are ancient parasites that come from the same era and ecosystem as Godzilla. Much like him, the M.U.T.O. feed off of radiation. However, unlike the surviving Godzilla, who adapted to live at the bottom of the ocean and feed off the planet's natural radiation, the M.U.T.O. are actively drawn to sources of man-made radiation such as nuclear warheads and energy plants. Abilities Both M.U.T.O.s have several abilities. Echolocation Both M.U.T.O.s can use echolocation to communicate, find a source of radiation, and locate each other. Electromagnetic Pulse The M.U.T.O.s are able to unleash electromagnetic pulses from their claws, which can disable electric apparatuses in a 5-mile-wide radius, labelled the "Sphere of Influence" by the news. There doesn't appear to be any limit to how often they can do this. In the official novelization, it is explained the EMP ability evolved as a defence mechanism, used to prevent Godzilla's species from using the atomic breath. Flight The male M.U.T.O. has wings which he can use to fly. The speed at which he can fly is undetermined. Reproduction The female M.U.T.O. has the ability to reproduce sexually. She lays hundreds of eggs near radioactive objects so that when her offspring hatch, they can immediately feed off the radiation. As parasites, the females of the M.U.T.O. parasitic species lays their eggs inside the radioactive carcasses of the larger Godzilla species in order to reproduce. Physical Strength and Durability Both the male and female M.U.T.O.s possess immense physical strength and durability. The male M.U.T.O. was strong enough to dredge up a Russian Typhoon-class sub from the depths of the ocean and pull it dozens of miles inland on the island of Hawaii; the fact that he could perform such a feat, and later attack a ship in San Francisco Bay to collect a nuclear warhead, implies that he posses some swimming capabilities. The female was able to claw herself out of Mount Yucca, as well as being able to destroy buildings with ease. She was also able toss Godzilla himself around a few times, despite his own immense size and weight. Both M.U.T.O.s were durable enough to take barrages of both small and large arms fire without any damage. However, their strength and durability appears to be inferior to Godzilla's. Gallery Muto !1awmXW.jpg|Male M.U.T.O. concept art Muto !1aYGklW.jpg_|Female M.U.T.O. concept art Muto head by skybolt-d7ol1g2.jpg Muto bridge by skybolt-d7l00vt.jpg Male muto by skybolt-d7okzb2.jpg|Male M.U.T.O. figurine !m u t o by tapwing-d7w2l79.jpg|Female M.U.T.O. figurine Let them fight by skybolt-d7okz1y.jpg G14 - Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism.jpg screen-shot-2014-04-29-at-122236.png|Winged M.U.T.O.'s cacoon 24604.png|The Winged M.U.T.O. breaks free of it's cacoon Muto-trailer-2.jpg|The Winged M.U.T.O. attacking a monorail ENtouzJ.jpg|Godzilla and the Winged M.U.T.O. at Hawaii 10403142 803693002994439 2638946503824825995 n.jpg|Male M.U.T.O roaring godzilla-2014-trailer-muto.jpg|The Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. being observed by the military godzilla_2014__the_winged_muto_by_sonichedgehog2-d7aqlg7.jpg Godz14 - MUTOs in Chinatown.jpg|The M.U.T.O.'s after mating Godzilla-VS-The-Female-Muto-godzilla-37532403-2048-858.jpg|Godzilla and the Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. battle WingedMUTODeath.jpg|Male M.U.T.O.'s death 4137303ce4b45435106fab1da216325a.jpg|Female M.U.T.O.'s Evil Grin as she prepares to kill Ford Brody Kissofdeath.jpg|Female M.U.T.O.'s death Videos Learn More about the Mysterious Muto|Learn More about the Mysterious M.U.T.O Godzilla Movie CLIP - Let Them Fight (2014) - Bryan Cranston, Gareth Edwards Movie HD|Godzilla squares of against Hokmuto. Godzilla (2014) MUTO Kaiju Roar Trivia *Originally, Godzilla's opponents in the film were intended to be a six-legged ankylosaurus-like monster called Rokmutul and a pterosaur-like creature called Pterodactyl. Both monsters closely resembled the classic Godzilla monsters Anguirus and Rodan, and were most likely designed as stand-ins for them. A different concept monster appeared in the original Comic-Con teaser trailer for the film. This monster, nicknamed "Vishnu" by fans, only appeared briefly laying dead, and looked like a giant tardigrade. *The M.U.T.O.s' role in Legendary pictures' Godzilla mirrors that of the Gryphon from the scrapped 1994 American Godzilla film. *The M.U.T.O.s are the first American-made kaiju to be specifically created for a Godzilla film, not counting the Gryphon from the unmade 1994 American Godzilla film, and the TriStar Godzilla from the 1998 American film, which later became the monster Zilla in Godzilla: Final Wars. *The M.U.T.O.s are Godzilla's first completely original opponent since Titanosaurus in Terror of MechaGodzilla. Every other enemy Godzilla has fought since then are either enemies he has fought before, clones of him, or are derived from or based on an existing monster. *The M.U.T.O. were portrayed in a more realistic manor than many other Godzilla villains as they were prehistorically mutated creatures instead of aliens or deities and are less evil than many other Godzilla villains as they wanted to reproduce and ensure the survival of their species instead of just taking over the world for themselves, though granted the M.U.T.O. did want that. *WatchMojo.com listed the MUTOs as #10 on their "Top 10 Godzilla Villains" list. External Links *M.U.T.O. on Wikizilla. *"Vishnu" on Wikizilla. Category:Godzilla villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Big Bads Category:Giant Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Partners in Crime Category:In love villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Parasite Category:Deceased Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the past Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Evil Families Category:Died in Disgrace